Luminescence (Crystalcat137)
Luminescence is Crystalcat137’s dragonsona, and a hybrid created with permission from Marble-y cake. Please don’t use her without permission or I will hunt you down. Trust me, you don’t want me to. It’s not a pleasant experience. Appearance Luminescence has a LightWing build, although slightly longer and a little more slender. She has pale pastel blue scales, with a few hints of white. She has cool white, plated underscales. Luminescence’s crown of spikes on her head are long and spiky, although still managing to look rather nice on her. Her spikes, too, are slightly taller than an average LightWing’s. She has an elegant snout with hints of white around the edges. She has jewels embedded in various parts of her body, like down her neck and under her wings. The jewels under her eyes are emerald green, while the rest are a blue that almost matches the color of her scales, but not quite. She usually wears a moonstone and opal pendant too. Luminescence’s mirror scales are tiny, almost like she has glitter flakes, or tiny jewels. History Luminescence was born to Polaris, a kind, runaway IceWing, and Lumina, a rebellious LightWing. She had an interest in scrolls before she was a year old, and would read any interesting scroll she could get her talons on. When she was 4 years old, she attended Jade Mountain Academy in the Quartz Winglet, but was pulled out upon the return of Darkstalker. On the defeat of Darkstalker, she once again enrolled and was listed as an “unidentified IceWing” in the Copper Winglet. She is often amused by this mistake. Right now, she’s still at Jade Mountain Academy, probably occupying that small pile of pillows and reading a scroll before History class starts. Personality this is probably the most dragonsona part of her XD Luminescence is sharp and intelligent, and passes in almost every class. She often reads in her free time, and stays up late at night reading scrolls. Most dragons who know her describe her as being witty and full of wisecracks. Luminescence isn’t the friendliest dragon you’ll ever meet, as she doesn’t make much of an effort to make friends. She’s more of the lone wolf, the edgy student that sits quietly and reads in the corner. She is also the type of dragon that blowtorches other dragons that bully her and then sweetly tells the teachers that she “was only acting in self defense”. If she‘s around dragons who share the same interests, however, she becomes much more like a normal dragon. She’s terrible at painting, and instead prefers to doodle. A lot of the scrolls she works on are absolutely covered in drawings, doodles, pictures, and more. The thing is, she gets her work done very fast, and so to fill in the time she doodles and draws everywhere on her scrolls. If you give her an hour, she can make a decent headshot of you. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, she’s only 25% IceWing, * This doesn’t fully explain her colors and all her subtle differences, or her weakened frostbreath *Luminescence owns a scavenger she calls Iris. She often carries Iris around and reads to her. Relationships If you want to be a friend to her, ask in the comments! It’s not that hard to do, people! * She has no relationships right now, cri :( Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:LightWings Category:Hybrids